headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Bavaria/CroatiaSoccer
Appearance He has White skin, blonde hair, green eyes, medium nose, medium ears and a serious face expression.He wears a traditional Alpine hat as his default costume. When his Power Bar is charged, he will drink beer out of a beer mug and then throw it at the player. Then his nose will go red, his face expression will go happy and he will get hiccups (he will hiccup every 6 seconds). He will also be able to throw beer mugs every 6-7 seconds (they can make the opponent dizzy for 3 seconds). Also, a lot of confetti's will fly around the whole stadium and the audience will all have beer mugs and pretzels and some of them even have the Alpine hats.__TOC__ Power Shots Beer shot (Air shot) He will get dressed in a traditional Bavarian outfit and he will yell:"BEER SHOT".Then a carriage with 7 barrels full of beer will appear on his side (there are 3 barrels on the top and 4 barrels under it). All of the beer barrels have plugs. Then Bavaria will unplug all of them and he will jump on the barrels. A lot of beer will spatter out of the barrels for 7 seconds. All of the beer can push the opponent back into his goal. After 5 seconds, the opponent will get drunk, and he won't be able to move for 6-7 seconds (like Belgium the ball will be able to move trough the opponent). The opponent will also have a drunken face expression and he will be holding a beer mug full of beer. Barrel shot (Ground shot) He will yell:"BARREL SHOT!". The carriage will appear again.This time the plugs are all behind. Bavaria will unplug all the barrels and beer will start spattering out. Then each barrel will fly into the opponent's goal (one of them has the ball and that one can score a goal). If the opponent touches a barrel that doesn't have the ball, the barrel will explode, but not the opponent along with it (when a barrel explodes, a lot of wooden planks will fly around everywhere,like India's Counter Attack). If the opponent touches the barrel that has the ball, he will explode along with it and he will disappear for 5 seconds. Beer surf shot (Counter attack) He will yell:"LET'S ROCK!" .Then, a barrel (without the carriage) will appear on his side and he will jump on it. Then he will jam a knife into the back of the barrel. Then the barrel will start to spatter beer and Bavaria will ride into the opponent's goal using the barrel like a rocket. The opponent will explode and disappear for 5 seconds if he touches it (Bavaria will then quickly jump off so the ball doesn't get into his own goal). Also, this barrel is completely painted in blue and white rombs (like on the flag of Bavaria). Unlock Requirements Win the 1st place in minor league by wining the every second match in a sudden death and the rest of the matches without conceding a single goal. Costume He wears the Alpine hat as his default costume. Kick +1 Speed +1 Jump +1 Power +1 Dash +1 Trivia In Bavaria, every year there is a beer festival (Oktoberfest). That's why beer is in the Power Shots. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:CroatiaSoccer